The present invention relates to an electric linear motor having a linear longitudinal stator with ferromagnetic poles. The motor has a mover which comprises the rotor components of the electric motor e.g. in case of the current invention windings and permanent magnets. Thus, the mover travelling with a load-receiving part to be moved along the linear stator form a linear motor. In prior art linear motors, stator typically comprises motor windings and/or permanent magnets. A disadvantage of these motors is caused by the fact that the linear stator comprising windings and/or permanent magnets are quite expensive, particularly if longer trajectories, such as higher elevator shafts are considered with a length of e.g. 50 m or more. Furthermore, the weight of such a linear stator adds up considerably when used already for a mid-rise elevator. Also the power electronics required in the shaft to drive said linear motor may be complicated and expensive.